In electronics packaging semiconductor dies are often attached directly to a packaging substrate (e.g., a Printed Circuit Board (PCB)) or to a metal bonding pad established on top of the packaging substrate. In a more specific example, most electronic packages including a Light Emitting Diode (LED) often have the LED die attached to a metal pad (e.g., a bonding pad) established on top of a substrate core. The typical process is to attach the LED die to the bonding pad with a volume of adhesive that is dotted onto the bonding pad prior to placing the LED die on the bonding pad.
The unfortunate reality is that the bond between the LED die and the bonding pad is common point for failure. For instance, when a solid metal pad is used, the solid metal pad will not form a good lamination between the adhesive and the LED die; therefore, when this package is subjected to temperature fluctuation, it may cause the LED die to delaminate from the metal pad. Other die-attaching techniques may result in the creation of air bubbles within the adhesive. Again, as the package is subjected to temperature fluctuations during operation, the air bubbles can expand, which again may result in the LED die delaminating from the metal pad.